In the related art, there is a system-constructing technique, which is called non-uniform memory access (NUMA), for constructing a system with a plurality of nodes in which the respective nodes include cores and memories and the memories are shared between the nodes. Further, there is a technique of executing a virtual machine (VM) on a system to which NUMA is applied.
In the related art, for example, there is a technique of stopping a VM which is a remote memory for a central processing unit (CPU) allocated in a VM, moving information stored in the remote memory allocated in the stopped VM to a local memory, and avoiding expansion of an error. Further, there is a technique in which a virtual machine monitor (VMM) that manages physical resources preferentially selects a combination in which the distance between CPUs after VM allocation is short with respect to the number of designated CPUs. As the related art, disclosed are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2011-238278 and 2012-146105.